


White Collar Drabble Meme Fills

by angel



Series: Drabble/Ficlet Meme Fills [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Broken Bones, Gunshot Wounds, Handcuffs, Loss of Identity, Sad, Stress Relief, Tattoos, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the first White Collar Drabble Meme I hosted on my LJ in November 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elizabeth, Tattoo (OT3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (my example drabble) Elizabeth, tattoo

Elizabeth, tattoo

Elizabeth got her tattoo on a dare. She was drunk, and the artist was cute, so why not let him put a daisy on her shoulder while her friends gawked and laughed. 

She could feel Neal's hesitation when he saw it for the first time. He'd been placing kisses in a trail from the base of her spine, and he stopped long enough to brush his fingers over the faded ink. 

"El?"

"She was a wild child," Peter said, from Elizabeth's front, where he was strategically placing his own kisses. "Didn't you know? Arrested for streaking, was it, Hon?"

"Peter!"

~End


	2. Peter, Elizabeth - Lost Boys 'verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aragarna requested: Peter, Elizabeth - Lost Boys 'verse

Peter met Elizabeth on his first day of school at Monroe County High. He'd just moved in to the Ellington house and was still coming to terms with all of the changes in his life, but when he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he forgot about everything else.

She took his hand without hesitation and showed him around the school. She was funny and sweet, kind and intelligent. He'd had no idea those were the things, in her exact combination, that turned him on. 

The only problem was that she wasn't allowed to date boys until she turned sixteen.

~End


	3. Neal, stay (h/c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> embroiderama requested: Neal, stay

"Stay with me, Neal." Peter's voice was right by his ear, but Neal was helpless to respond. Nothing in his body was in his control. He'd had a bad feeling about the bust from the beginning, but without any evidence of foul play, it had to move forward.

Now, there was a bullet in his chest, and it was taking all his energy just to stay semi-conscious, aware of the pressure Peter was exerting on the wound, of the agents moving around him, of the frantic calls for medics.

Neal forced his eyes open, made contact with Peter, and stayed.

~End


	4. Hagen - chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theatregirl7299 requested: Hagen - chocolate

Curtis Hagen was man like any other man. He put his pants on one leg at a time. He enjoyed a pint and a game of footie on occasion. He often made time for a bit of female companionship, especially now that his unfortunate incarceration had ended. He liked to serve his revenge in the afternoon, with tea. 

Though he would never admit it, he had a weakness. Chocolate. In any form. Hot chocolate. Dark chocolate. French truffles. Chocolate peanut butter cups. Chocolate ice cream. Chocolate peanut butter cups in chocolate ice cream. Chocolate chip cookies. Malt chocolate. Chocolate milkshakes…

~End


	5. Neal, bones (h/c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frith_in_thorns requested: Neal, bones

Neal was running for his life one minute and then curled in a ball clutching his arm to his chest the next. It happened so fast that he didn't know what he'd fallen over, but he'd landed heavily on his arm, and the snaps of broken bones had been loud and clear. 

It had been almost thirty years since he'd heard that sound, felt the agony rush up his nerves. He felt just as vulnerable now as he had when he was eight, and he'd fallen off the very top of the monkey bars while trying to impress Brittany Nicole.

~End


	6. Satchmo, adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> citrinesunset requested: Satchmo, adventure 
> 
> This takes place between Seasons 4 and 5.

Satchmo loved his humans and not just because Peter snuck him bacon and Elizabeth cuddled him. They were his, and he wanted them both safe and happy. 

When Peter disappeared, Satchmo sat by the door every day waiting for him. He snuggled Elizabeth when she cried, but she didn't seem to know where Peter was either. 

After many days of waiting, Satchmo decided to take matters into his own paws. It would be an adventure, but Elizabeth would be happy when he found Peter and brought him home. Before his plans were complete, Peter was home. Everyone was happy again.

~End


	7. Sara, Neal, handcuffs (Neal/Sara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous requested: Sara, Neal, handcuffs

The terrace doors are open, letting in a spring breeze that ruffles Neal's hair. Sara smiles and pushes it out of his face to kiss him. 

"Pay attention," he admonishes her softy. 

"I am." She kisses his cheekbone, sucks on his earlobe.

"Sara."

"What's the matter, conman? Can't concentrate." 

"Not when you're doing that."

Her hands slide down his chest to untuck his shirt, unbuckle his belt. She ducks under his handcuffed arms, causing him to drop his picks. "Got you right where I want you."

"Is that so?" His fingers tangle in her hair, and he kisses her back.

~End


	8. Mozzie - The Great Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elrhiarhodan requested: Mozzie - The Great Unknown

It was rare for Mozzie to get truly drunk; he'd built up quite a tolerance over the years. However, after the 'death' of Teddy Winters and the birth of Theo Barrigan, he and Neal sat on the terrace, steadily made their way through bottles of wine and waxed philosophical about the Great Unknown, the time or place or state of being after death. 

Neal assured him that he was corporeal, that the demise of his name didn't mean that he was fading away. Mozzie wasn't so sure. Not for the first time, he was without an identity, and it hurt.

~End


	9. Neal, relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctor_fangeek requested: Neal, relief

Neal had heard the expression 'palpable relief' before but he'd never understood it until he had his arms full of Peter, newly released from prison and wearing a worn LeMoyne t-shirt instead of an orange jumpsuit. 

Peter had called and invited him over, and Neal didn't have enough self-control to refuse. Despite Elizabeth's request for help, she was keeping him at arm's length. Not that he blamed her. 

The three of them sat down to dinner, meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Peter's favorite, and talked about everything and nothing. For the first time in a long while, Neal felt comfortable, relaxed.

~End


	10. Sara and Mozzie, Unbreakable 'verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheenianni requested: Sara and Mozzie in the Unbreakable 'verse

"Who is this?" Sara wasn't in the habit of answering calls from unknown numbers, but she'd felt strongly that this one needed answered. 

"Neal's been found."

The voice was familiar, but it was the words that caused her sudden inability to breathe. She forced herself to swallow the lump of fear and ask, "Is he-"

"He's alive. Physically he'll be okay."

She heard the unspoken words and closed her eyes against the tears. Neal was brilliant, cunning, confident, and the most intelligent man she'd ever met. If any of that was gone…

"I thought you should know."

"Thank you, Mozzie."

~End


	11. Sara, Neal, kids (Neal/Sara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous requested: Sara, Neal, kids

Neal had thought about having kids with Kate, back when he thought their love could move worlds, bend time, last forever. Suddenly, she was gone, and that kind of future felt distant, imperceptible.

Then, he met Sara again. She was strong and sure of herself. Some might even say fierce. She was the first to admit that her instincts lacked a maternal aspect, but she hadn't said no when he broached the subject of kids, just that it wasn't the right time. He had the anklet; she had the gentleman's club.

Twins Georgette and Grace were born four years later. 

~End


	12. Sara, Neal's dress shirts (Neal/Sara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous requested: Sara, Neal's dress shirts

Sara loved designer dresses paired with the perfect Louboutins. She had a body that worked almost any type of dress, and she'd mastered the art of putting on even the most complicated of designs. 

All of this made it a surprise when she found that her favorite outfit was actually just one of Neal's dress shirts. They fit her almost perfectly, not too broad in the shoulders like Brian's had been or too short like some others she wouldn't name. 

And the best part was that if she was wearing his shirt, he didn't need to wear one at all.

~End


End file.
